Warrior's Dawn
Warrior's Dawn is the third stage in Sub-chapter 27, Body & Soul. Battleground This stage is an exact copy of Chapter 3 Moon, but it has much higher and more intense strength magnifications. Strategies Since this stage is a much harder version of Chapter 3 Moon, use similar strategies. However, the strength magnifications in this stage are 7 times higher than in Chapter 3 Moon! This gives the Bun Bun 2,799,972 health and 63,000 damage! That's more health and defense than the Crazed Cat! Luckily, the support enemies are fairly weak. All you really need to do here is meatshield a lot. Bringing Cat CPU can help you with that. Just don't let Bun Bun touch your long-range attackers, and you should be fine. DONT BRING RAMEN CAT, HE WOULD GET KILLED IN ONE SHOT! Strategy 1 Bring four meatshields (preferably cheap like crazed macho + crazed wall and mohawk and eraser, as everything will die in one hit to bun bun), jamiera cat, a big heavy damage attacker (like crazed bahamut or Divine Thundia), and a couple of anti floating units, (like sanzo cat) preferably ubers like Catman, Windy, and/or Megidora. At the start, stall with just walls, and sending out jamiera to tank out the enemies and deal damage, while upgrading your wallet here and there. When a bunch of enemies start to stack up, make sure you have cash ready to get your normal attacker out to destroy the enemy stack, and, after that, start sending out everything, especially your anti floating units. Once Bun Bun comes out, try to make sure all of your meatshields are being sent out (Cat CPU can help, but is not necessary). Keep sending everything out, and, slowly but surely, your anti floating ubers should take out Bun Bun. Strategy 2 (2/3* strategy) 4 Meatshields (M.Mohawk, Macho Cat, Wall, C.Wall), Sanzo/Necro-Dancer, Cameraman, Manic Macho Legs, Crazed Bahamut, any Uber effective vs Floating (Sodom, REI, Windy), another backline uber/Ururun. If King/Crazed Dragon are leveled enough, they can the place of the ubers. Stall the Kang Roo and Sir Seal at the start. Use Bahamut to wipe them out, and use the money to summon AoE attackers, meatshields and your Uber/Ururun. Keep building up a stack, but hold off on Sanzo/Necro-Dancer until you come close to the base. You’ll have to start spamming evrything once the first enemies start spawning. Bun Bun will spawn shortly, and your meatshields should keep Mooth from killing your stack. CPU helps a lot here, but Sanzo should hold him back. Keep spamming your meatshields and sanzo first, then your mid-range attackers. Your stack should eventually kill Bun Bun. If he breaks through your stack, keep meatshielding and spamming your cats. Your uber/s should be recharged soon after Bun Bun appears. Walkthrough Trivia * The background of this stage is the same than The Moon in the first (deleted) version of Battle Cats as well as the current background for BCJP. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s27.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 27 Levels